yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Controls
Yandere Simulator Gamepad: * Left Stick to move your character. * Right Stick to move the camera. * Hold LB to run. * Tap RB to laugh. Tap repeatedly to laugh louder. * Hold down RB to activate “Yandere Vision”. * Hold down LT to take out your smartphone. Then use RT to snap a picture. * Click in the Left Stick to spawn a trail that leads to class. * Click in the Right Stick to crouch. Hold it down to crawl. * Press Start to pause the game. Use the ‘A’ button to move forward through the menus, and the ‘B’ button to move back through the menus. * During a conversation with a student, use the Left Stick to highlight a dialogue option, and use the ‘A’ button to make a selection. * Use the D-pad to select a weapon. ‘Down’ on the D-pad will de-equip your current weapon, or drop whatever item you are currently carrying. * Use the 'F' button to attack students. Keyboard Controls: * WASD to move the character. * Move the mouse to move the camera. * Hold Left Shift to run. * Tap Left Ctrl to laugh. Tap repeatedly to laugh louder. * Hold the Left Ctrl key to activate Yandere Vision. In this mode, the player can see certain NPCs and items through walls. * Hold down the right mouse button to take out your smartphone. Click the left mouse button to snap a picture. * ‘T’ key to spawn a trail that leads to class. * ‘C’ key to crouch. Hold ‘C’ to crawl. * 'F' key to attack students. * ‘Enter’ key to pause the game. Use the ‘E’ key to move forward through the menus, and the ‘Q’ key to move back through the menus. * During a conversation with a student, move the mouse to highlight a dialogue option, and press the ‘E’ key to make a selection. * Use the 1, 2, 3, and 4 keys to select a weapon. ‘1’ will de-equip your current weapon, or drop whatever item you are currently carrying. * Left and right arrow is used to scroll through different panties Yandere-Chan can wear. This action may only be done at the start of the day. * ‘Esc’ key to quit the game. Debug Controls: * If you’re getting a low framerate, press the ‘0’ key to disable some of the game’s post-processing effects. * ‘+’ to speed up time and ‘-‘ to slow down time. (This is a debug feature, and will not be in the final game.) * Scroll wheel to zoom in on Yandere-chan’s face. (May not exist in final game.) * Press the backspace key to advance time to 6:00 PM and end the current day. * ‘N’ key to snap pictures * ‘M' key to take out smartphone. * ‘~’ key to reset the level. * '6' to teleport to the rooftop * '7' to teleport to class * '8' will raise your reputation but if used in class, you will gain a lot of Study Points. * '\' and then '1', '2', '3', '4', or '5' to go to a new day. Customization options: * ‘P’ key to cycle through eyepatches. * ‘O’ key to cycle through silly accessories. * 'H' key to cycle through different hairstyles * By pressing the '?' key, you access the 'Easter Egg Menu'. This shows the following options: ** 'X' key to activate 'Slender Mode' ** 'T’ key to activate 'Titan Mode' ** ‘P’ key to activate 'Punished Mode' ** ‘H’ key to activate 'Hateful Mode' ** ‘B’ key to activate 'Bancho Mode' ** 'G' key to activate 'Galo Mode' ** 'K' key to activate 'DK Mode' ** 'L' key to activate '47 Mode' ** 'S' Key to activate 'Spooky mode' ** 'J' key to activate 'Bad Romance' ** To acess more information about the "Easter Egg" Modes, go to Easter Eggs * Use"<" and ">" or "," and "." keys to decrease or increase Yandere-chan’s bust size. Kuudere Simulator *Move the mouse to move the camera around. *Press 'T' to unlock the hidden Tsundere Mode *Press 'E' to give Kuudere-chan or Tsundere-chan an eyepatch. *Pres 'B' to make Tsundere-chan say "Baka!" Yandere Clicker *Click to stab *Hold down ctrl and drag the mouse to move the camera. *Zoom in or out with the scroll wheel. Category:Game Mechanics